The Drums Beat with our Hearts
by Pagebypage2467
Summary: Punk! Band AU. This is the story of a band. Well, 2 bands. And their managers. And various stage crew members. Ok,this is the story about a lot of people. Bad touch trio centric, Nordic 5 with SuFin. Eventual Prucan, Fruk, and Spamano. Just read. Horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1: A Matter of Starting this

**You don't even know how excited I am to be writing this. Cover Art by me.**

**I wanted to fit everyone I could into this so there's a lot of unessecary jobs and instruments in RuinNation**

**I prooobably should have specified it was gonna be a punk!band AU, as anyone who has ever read my song fics knows, but I think it should be fine. **

**Warning: I will shamelessly rip off songs that they play, but I'll warn you first, so you can look them up if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia! Or Green day and fallout boy Or linkin park or all time low. **

* * *

When they were sophomores in high school, Gilbert had come to Matthew, on their way out of school, blathering something crazy about starting a band.

At the time, Gilbert was one of Matthew's 3 friends, arguably his best friend. So when you're alone in the world except for 3 people and a neglectful family, you agree to whatever your crazy best friend is saying, muttering in your head 'I cant afford to loose him over this.'

The next day, Matthew had shown up at Gilbert's house and found him in the garage with Francis and Antonio, disturbingly serious about this whole band idea. Gilbert was carefully strumming the same chord over and over on his guitar, the black and white on he'd gotten for his birthday. Francis was messing with a bass that Matthew dimly recognized as Ludwig's, Gilbert's younger brother. And Antonio was plucking strings on a different electric guitar tentatively.

"You're actually going to start a band." It wasn't a question, and it got the trio's attention.

"Of course! You have to be in it! It'll be totally awesome!" Gilbert cackled, attempting to steer Matthew towards a rickety drum set in the back.

"I'm good, actually. I could like, make posters or something? Maybe Alfred would like to drum for you?" The albino boy's mouth turned down at the edges.

"He's less awesome. And don't you want to be really in the band, instead of just... A manager or something?" Matthew's blonde hair swung all around him as he shook his head, his glasses sliding off his nose.

"No I think it's better this way. What are you going to call yourselves? You know, for the posters."Antonio glanced at Francis and Gilbert, who returned his gaze.

"We were thinking about RuinNation."

"He means he was. But I don't care, sounds cool." Antonio chirruped. Fancies nodded in agreement, and pulled at the bass tentatively.

'They're really serious about this aren't they?' Matthew mused inwardly. Out loud, he said "Who's going to be singing?"

"Me." The trio chorused together, then exchanged confused looks.

"Gilbert, there is no way you're singing." Francis told Gilbert flatly.

"What do you mean?!" He asked, wounded.

"Amigo, you suck. It should be me." Antonio agreed.

"You don't need to be good in punk rock!"

"The whole point of being a leader singer is that you're good!"

"Nah, you just need to feel what you're singing!"

"Gil, it's either me or Antonio."

"Guys." Nobody heard Matthew.

"No! I want to sing!"

"We can't have a crappy lead vocalist!"

"Who says I'm crappy? YOU ARE TEARING THIS BAND APART!"

"Guys!"

"AT LEAST WE'RE NOT DEAF FROM LISTENING TO YOU SING!" Francis shouted.

"AT LEAST I DONT HAVE ENOUGH HAIR PRODUCT TO COVER THE CONTINENT!" Gilbert retorted, not very cleverly.

"GUYS." Matthew said in his very loudest voice, which was the volume of Gilbert's normal voice. Astoundingly, it got their attention. "If you don't stop fighting, there won't even be a band." Acknowledging silence. "Why don't you take turns or something? Antonio could be lead and both of you could be backup, but for other songs Francis is lead, or Gilbert is lead?"

There was a three way glance, and a silent agreement.

"Alright." Gilbert consented, like it was only his decision. Antonio and Francis nodded. The other blonde sighed in relief.

"Good. So what can you play, so far?"

* * *

Not very much, it turned out, only a few chords with mismatched words, but within a couple practices that had Matthew's mind aching, Francis was proficient with his bass, Antonio (who had actually been playing acoustic guitar for a few years) was pretty good on electric guitar, and Gilbert could lead them all with his own guitar in a few bars of 'Sugar We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boy.

"Guys, this isn't working." Francis complained, stopping.

"Yeah, we need a drummer." Antonio agreed. Gilbert shrugged.

"I dunno, we sound awesome so far."

"We sound incomplete." Francis corrected. They looked to Matthew who shrugged, feigning innocence with this whole 'punk pop' thing, when in reality, he had every album Fall Out Boy had ever released, 3 of All Time Low's and quite a few of Blink 182's. Not to mention his Green Day collection.

"Maybe I could ask Alfred? I'm pretty sure he doesn't play drums though. Francis' face lit up.

"I know someone who plays drums!"

"Arthur isn't going to say yes." Everyone else there warned him.

"Of course not you bloody fool! I would never play in a band with you and your band of freaks!" He responded the next day when Francis approached him about it.

"Ah so you'll come! Merci, Arthur!"

"I said nothin of the sort!"

But Arthur did show up after school the next day in Gilbert's garage, playing surprisingly well for an irritable nerd, and by the end of next week, Matthew was able to listen to their 'Sugar We're Going Down' AND their 'Reckless and the Brave' (All time Low) without a headache. Their 'Dance Dance' (Fall Out Boy) still needed help though.

* * *

Next month, Lovino, a kid in Matthew's computer class, helped the blonde make a website for RuinNation, and showed Matthew how to post their covers on YouTube. Liking the music, Lovino suggested 'Bleed it Out' by Linkin Park as another cover and offered to help with publicity and maybe booking places for them to play or something?

Amd that was how Lovino Vargas joined their team, quickly proving his worth, getting the city to let them play in the park and restaurant owners to let them play in bars. They gained popularity quickly online and in their area. According to Lovino, they were booked through April, and it was December now.

Then, the week before Christmas of the next year, Matthew got a call from Epic Records, offering to help RuinNation write some original songs, help them put out a record. Maybe get them on tour with some of the better bands.

Trying to keep his voice level, Matthew told the man that he'd have to talk to the rest of the band, but it sounded like an amazing offer, why didn't he call Lovino on booking? Then, Matthew hung up, and screamed, dancing around his room in excitement.

They ended up signing with Epic, and put out their first album, The Best Time You'll Never Have before going on tour with Formerly Nordic, the hit punk rock boy band with all Scandinavian members.

At least, that's what their Wikipedia page said.

* * *

Fi**rst chapter, what's up! Read and review and follow please! Start school next week but I'll be able to post a few chapters before I go back and they will be less frequent! **


	2. Chapter 2: Rookies on the road

**Double update I hope... I need to be doing productive things...**

**to get a feel for the music style and some of the lyrics I might be using...**

**Formerly Nordic-**

**Red Flag- Billy Talent**

**Viking Death March- Billy ****Talent (this is what Denmarks tattoos are from)**

**Going to Hell- the Pretty Reckless**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE MUSIC THAT I BLATANTLY RIP OFF**

* * *

Formerly Nordic was a little different than Francis expected, and that was putting it mildly. He'd never heard any of their music, but still... They were a bit of a shock. The lead singer was a cute little man with blonde hair, blue eyes, the most adorable little button nose and full sleeves of tattoos on either arm. And was that a piercing in his ear-? Mon dieu, he needed to sit.

Tino- was the man's name- introduced Francis and Antonio to the rest of Formerly Nordic; his husband, the bassist, Berwald, Berwald's cousin Matthias Kohler, the drummer and a pair of brothers, Emil and Lukas Bondevik, Lukas on guitar, Emil or keyboard.

Berwald was huge and scary and Francis made a mental note to never EVER flirt with Tino, no matter how cute he was. Berwald seemed like the possessive type. Surprisingly though, he was unmarked by tattoos or piercings unlike his husband, (Matthew asked Tino about it later actually, and according to him, Berwald did have mijlnor somewhere on him, but it might've been an innuendo.)

Matthias was tall and obnoxious, with blonde spikes of hair sticking out from the top of his head. Lukas was small, pale with pale hair and a sharp wit. His brother looked almost the same, except was smaller, with darker eyes and was less eccentric, but all of the three had piercings or tatoos, or in Matthias' case, both. A little stud above his eyebrow and a quote from one of their songs in Danish curling over a bicep- 'du prædiker om kærlighed og undervise om tro, men alle dine overbevisninger er stadig forankret i had' Or, 'you preach about love and teach about faith but all your beliefs are still rooted in hate'. He'd wrote himself, Matthias informed Gilbert, who was very impressed.

Both Bondevik's had labrets, a small stud through the bottom of their lip. According to Matthias, Lukas had another one, but Francis never did get to find out where it was, as Lovino needed him to help with loading their stuff in the van.

Their band was interestingly mismatched, two tall members, (though Matthias was taller), Lukas and Emil, who were of relatively normal height and Tino, who was tiny and petite. Their manager was a large turkish man with dark sunglasses, who was fighting with a roadie that was supposed to be loading their gear. Lovino, to Francis' amusement, seemed particularly scared by him.

Needless to say, Francis was not prepared for the first concert that night, (it was mostly for practice anyway) when Tino's sweet voice rising to something that was more of an angry shout as Formerly Nordic rushed on stage for their first song.

"_Cast of the crutch that kills the pain! Red flag waving never felt the same_." Tino didn't play guitar or anything, so he just jumped around the stage, sort of dancing, encourage their front row fans (Formerly Nordic was a lot more popular than RuinNation) to sing with him.

From back stage, Antonio, Gilbert, Lovino, Matthew and Francis watched wide-eyed as the crowd went crazy for them, singing their songs and dancing along with Tino. Wearing shirts and scarves and hats with 'Formerly Nordic' written all over them.

The more Francis watched, the more he wanted it. They'd opened for Formerly Nordic only a hour ago, met with less enthusiasm, and only a few people who knew them. It was a good performance so when they finished, sweaty and panting, Gilbert on a adrenaline high and Matthew and Lovino backstage dancing, they had dared Formerly Nordic to 'top that!'. Francis was sure that they'd been topped within the first few minutes of Tino shrieking out 'Red Flag', one of their most popular songs.

As soon as the last chord on Berwald's bass faded, Francis grabbed Lovino by the arm and dragged him into the motor home they were sharing for the tour.

"Ah! Get off me you creepy bastard! You can't molest me! HELP! HELP! FRANCIS IS GOING TO-" Lovino yelled, before Francis clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh shush. I'd never molest you. Antonio is pretty creepy when he's mad. I need your help with this." Francis pulled out his laptop from a bag. Lovino made a sound that he would never admit to being a squeak.

"What do you mean Antonio's creepy when he's mad!? What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Please, like you two aren't fucking. Now help me, before he comes in here."

"There is no-! Help you with _what_?" Lovino glanced at Francis' computer screen and his angry expression neutralized. "...That's actually not a completely horrible idea. We'll need to post more videos first, original songs. Get on that."

"I think Gilbert's working on something. And I heard Antonio asking Tino about love songs... Prepare to be serenaded, mon i think we should do it as a surprise. Normal updates blah blah blah then- BAM! Get your RuinNation tee shirts here!"

"Oh no, we' re not 'amis'. We are barely acquaintances. I like to _pretend_ I don't know you. First, we'll probably need more publicity though. Formerly Nordic's doing a good job with that I think I heard Tino telling the crowd to check out 'Best Night You'll Never Have.' "

And with that the door swung open, revealing a giggling Tino on Berwald's back, who had a tiny smile on his face, followed by Matthias, who was harassing Lukas, who didn't look as pissed as normal, with Emil and the rest of RuinNation behind them.

" I forgot how much fun it was to be on tour! I love kick off nights!" Tino said happily, swinging down from his husbands shoulders as Francis stealthily hid his laptop and Lovino distanced himself from the other man.

"And we get to do that every night?" Matthew asked, louder than normal, his cheeks flushed. Gilbert slung an arm around the manager's shoulder and only Francis saw the near imperceptible reddening of both men's faces.

"Ja, wasn't that the best?! Fans every night, yelling our songs!" Gilbert crowed. Tino giggled.

"You rookies are so cute! Hopefully there will be more of your fans next time. We really need to do something to boost your publicity." Berwald nodded stoically, and Matthias, who'd disappeared into another room of the trailer returned with shot glasses and a bottle of vodka that was labelled 'Sweden's Finest' (Francis swore he thought he saw Berwald nod at that, but he could never be sure..)

"To a totally awesome concert!" Matthias hollered, after passing out the shot glasses, everyone ignoring the fact that even the oldest in RuinNation (Antonio, if you were wondering, he's 17) is a good 4 years under age. Everyone downed their shots.

Matthias poured himself another, and Arthur snatched the bottle, following suit. Francis did not, though he was tempted to. Being smashed sounded lovely right now, but Arthur being smashed sounded even better. He was just too fun to bother.

"So what were you and Lovi working on in here Francis?" Antonio asked, tone light but eyes laced with deadly posion.

"Thats not my name, you jerk bastard." Lovino growled.

"Ah Antonio! Have you no faith? I would never take advantage of your little boy toy like that!"

"Ah good! We wouldn't want that!" He said happily, picking up the vodka, and downing a swig.

"I'm not your anything you asshole!" Lovino yelled, stomping into the room that housed their bunk beds as Formerly Nordic looked on. Francis shook his head and poured Arthur amother shot. The Brit growled at him but accepted it.

"Lovi! Espere! Wait!" Antonio chased Lovino into the other room, slamming the door behind them. Silence filled the bus.

"You guys need some serious help." Lukas spoke suddenly, concerned. Matthias slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Nah, young love! Reminds me of you and me Lukas! Back when we were little greenhorns, out at our first concert! We've been happily married ever since!" He informed the remains of RuinNation proudly. Francis blinked. 'They were?' He thought he had figured out all the romance on the tour first glance but maybe not...

Everyone else in the band shook their heads.

"They're not." Francis inwardly sighed in relief, partly because his skills weren't as dull as he'd thought, and if a small part admitted it, their relation reminded himself too much of himself and Arthur, who was hell bent on drinking himself away.

* * *

**this was dumb and this is me apologizing for it. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: An actual original song

**I am so sorry that I haven't been writing OMG.**

**okay so I actually love this story I just need more music**

**ALONE TOGETHER- FALL OUT BOY**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**disclaimer- not owning hetalia anytime soon**

* * *

The day after their first concert, Matthew and Lovino were talking to Sadik, Formerly Nordic's manager and Yao, their publicist, so the actual band part of RuinNation was in the back room with Formerly Nordic, (minus Lukas and Emil, who were hiding from Matthias somewhere in the front.), listening to music as the their motorhome made it's way to their next stop- from Chicago to Milwaukee , a drive that would probably have them in 'Beer City' in an hour, but their concert didn't start until 9. According to Gilbert's laptop, it was 5 now.

"I want to write a song." He announced to the near silent cabin. Antonio took out his earbuds and Francis looked up from his own laptop. Tino and Berwald only turned to see him and Matthias cocked his head. Arthur nodded.

"Go for it."

"I thought you already did..?" He said, lifting an eyebrow in confusion. Tino shook his head.

"Yeah...you have a whole studio album out, right?" Antonio and Francis nodded, but Gilbert shook his head.

"Yeah sort of, but we didn't really write out songs. They're mostly written for us."

"Well, what do you want to write about?" Tino queried. Gilbert's complexion betrayed his embarassment. He did know but it... Was dumb.

"I dunno. Who writes you guys' songs?"

"Me and Tino mostly. But Lukas wrote most of 'Going to Hell', and Emil and Berwald sometimes have good lines. Its a team effort!" Matthias informed him, clicking on his own fan page.

Francis and Antonio looked at him curiously as he pulled up a blank word doc. He typed out something, then back spaced. Then typed some more. He kept typing for a bit, then he'd stop for awhile and glare at it. Eventually, they got bored and Francis went back to updating his blog, and Antonio went back to making a list of songs he wanted to cover.

Suddenly, Gilbert threw his hands in the air.

"I think I have it!" He screeched. Everyone looked up.

"What?" At least 3 people asked at once.

"RuinNation's new hit single!" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"What about the music?" Well known fact- Gilbert could read music, he just couldn't write it.

"Pssh. I'm just reusing bits of our other songs. The music at least. The beginnings easy, just a couple low beats and lots of bass. Practically no guitar, until the chorus starts, but I might have to borrow keyboard lessons. Or a keyboard player."

"No need." Said Matthew who was hanging out in the doorway like a creepy stalker.

"Mattie!" Gilbert squeaked, shutting his laptop quickly. The rest of the band members gave him weird looks.

"Why do you need a keyboard player?" Matthew asked, apparently unconcerned.

"He wrote a new song, and it's got keyboard bits in it!" Antonio explained. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"He wrote a song?" Gilbert hated being an albino as his face betrayed his embarrassment, but he nodded anyway. Matthew sat next to him and reopened Gilbert's Mac. His violet eyes skimmed the document and he glanced at Gilbert.

"This... Is actually really good. We've got-" a quick look to the bottom of the computer. "4 hours before you go on. If you can perform and memorize it, I'll send a demo to Epicand I'll play keyboard in the concert with it."

"Can we actually hear you sing it?" Matthias asked, Formerly Nordic have long since been ignoring the conversation.

"Mattie, go email the place."

"Why? I want to hear you, too." Gilbert shook his head.

"I need to practice it." He stood and ushered the blonde out, locking the door behind him. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason you didn't want Mathieu in here?" He waggled an eyebrow. "Did you write this song for him?" Gilbert scowled.

"Do you want me to sing it or not?"

"So you did." Arthur confirmed.

"You talk to much. Just sing." Berwald growled. His husband nodded. Gilbert sighed.

_"I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul?" _Gilbert wasn't usually this nervous about singing, Antonio reflected. He usually just belted out whatever came to mind. But this... It really must be for Matthew.

"_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm going home. And I say I'll check in tommorow if I don't wake up dead._" Francis smiled and Tino put his head on Berwald's shoulder.

"_Say yeah! Let's be alone together! We can stay young forever!_" When he finished, he got a slightly larger than polite applause. He panted, pale face red.

"Thanks guys. Was it ok?" Francis whistled.

"Matthew is going to _love_ it, mon ami."

"Why do you think it's for Matthew?!" Gilbert squawked.

"It is though, we all see the way you look at him." Antonio nodded. The albino groaned, and hit his head on his keyboard.

"If it makes you feel any better, Matt looks right back." Arthur commented, mostly uninterested in the conversation.

"Oui, Arthur, for once is right. How did you get so wise in matters of the heart, you prickly little thing?" Francis questioned, poking a bony finger into Arthur's side. The other teen scowled and pushed the Frenchmen away.

"I spend entirely too much time with you, absolute prick."

"You wound me so! Make it up mon cher, come out with me after the concert."

"There is literally no way in hell."

"Ah!" And so proceeded their rehearsals. By the time they arrived in Milwaukee, Matthew was just waiting approval from their record company to play it at the concert tonight. Arthur and Francis and Antonio had mastered the song, one of 4 they were planning to play tonight. Even Matthew had gotten the simple melody down. He'd blushed the entire practice, to the rest of the band's confusion.

Little did they know, he'd been listening at the door the entire time.

* * *

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
